A Pumpkin Among The Apple Trees And Corn Fields
by brierlynn03
Summary: Bella Swan looks back on her life in a small upstate New York town to how she meets Edward Masen. Does time, death, and change tear them apart or help to bring them together? Partly based off the true story of the 1887 Triple Murder/Suicide in the Crandall House in Ballston Spa, New York. Trigger warning: Main Characters Deaths. 1st Place Public Vote Winner Tricks & Treats Contest


A Pumpkin Among The Apple Trees And Corn Fields

Pen Name:

Brierlynn03

Betas:

Lovely Black Butterfly and itsmereading

Prereader:

Jadiona

Rating:

M for murder

Pairing:

Bella/Edward

Genre:

Suspense and Romance

Summary:

Bella Swan looks back on her life in a small upstate New York town to how she meets Edward Masen. Does time, death, and change tear them apart or help to bring them together? Partly based off of the true story of the 1887 Triple Murder and Suidide in the Crandall House in Ballston Spa, New York. Trigger warning: Main Characters Deaths.

Words:

11960

Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN:

Thank you everyone who voted for Pumpkin in the Twilight Tricks And Treats Contest! Because of you all, this little story won FIRST PLACE in the Public Vote! To say I am shocked is an understatement! Thank you all for your comments and votes!

Thank you to my lovely ladies in beta, Lovely Black Butterfly and itsmereading! I love you both and am grateful for the many laughs that were had. I am also grateful for all the times I was kept from craziness! This story had a mind of its own! To the point I am most likely going to expand it and make it into a multiple chapter with a love triangle of sorts. Cause I was going there originally. Anyone have a suggestion on who the second gentleman should be please comment or message me! Jadiona, thank you dear for prereading my story! It is always fun to go against you in a contest! Without further ado. Here is the story! brier

I sip my hot tea while taking a small break from making pumpkin and apple pies.

As I look out my kitchen window into the woods behind my house, I see the changing colors of the autumn leaves of the maple trees blowing in the breeze. Off in the distance, I can see two deer, walking through the foliage, graceful and majestic.

With Halloween just around the corner, its pumpkin and apple season. I'm neither team pumpkin or team apple, as in this area people seem to argue points for one or the other. I'm neutral to both. I am not the biggest pumpkin and apple eater, but I do enjoy making a good homemade apple or pumpkin pie. I make the pies for the upcoming festival, making sure everything is in order before my upcoming trip. I rarely get the have a taste with so many hungry mouths, no matter how many I make. It's just a way to contribute my usefulness, I guess.

My name is Bella Swan. Actually, Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I guess you can say I'm average looking. My eyes are brown, but people tell me they are doe-like and they can see into my soul. I think they are full of shit if you ask me. Like the dull color of my eyes, my hair is a mousy brown and it lays flat; not much I can do with it when it comes to styling it. I don't feel like I'm sexy, it's not like I have any real curves, but I guess I'm okay. There are so many more attractive women than me here in my little corner of the world, Ballston Spa, New York.

Ballston Spa is about three hours, equal distance from both Montreal, Canada and New York City, New York, in upstate New York, or Saratoga County. I've been told the man who invented baseball was born here.

I sip my hot tea in response to my negative thoughts; taking a small break from making pumpkin and apple pies.

I finish my tea and go back to work. I first make my pie crusts. Rolling out the dough with the rolling pin makes me feel like I am back in the olden days, maybe the 1880s. When my crusts are the right-size, I roll the dough over my rolling pin, place the dough in the pie plates and preheat the oven. I continue making my pies, finishing the apples by cutting them into bite-sized pieces. I add lots of cinnamon and sugar on top and to make a cute design with the top crust. This one will not be Pinterest worthy. Not that anyone will care, it is going into their stomachs, after all.

I continue making my pies, now starting the pumpkin. I've already made the crust, so now I just need to mix all the ingredients together. Once done, I pour the batter into the crust and put it with the apple pie into the oven. I set two timers for them and wait.

While I wait for my pies, I pick up my crocheted Granny square project to keep my hands busy so I don't get bored. As I work the mindless stitches, my mind drifts back over my life and my past.

A past that includes meeting and falling in love with a man named Edward Masen. Edward lived and died during a time before I was even born, but I will never forget him for as long as I live.

He's why I'm here today. He died so that I could live.

I first met Edward when I was ten-years-old. At that time, he was eleven. The school that I attended kindergarten through fifth grade was part of a former homestead that used to be cornfields, apple trees, and gardens. Not an unknown thing for my little town.

The old house was still there. It was built in the 1880s by a man named James Hunter and his wife Victoria. It was a beautiful Victorian home that had a cupula and a widow's walk. A cupula, which, in the case of this home, was a walk up closed in porch on top of the house. It has four long and curved windows, one on each side, surrounded by a slate roof, with a ladder that makes its way to the widow's walk. Its where women realized their husbands weren't coming back from war, thus, the widows walk. The walk is enclosed by a black intricate iron fence with swirls and beautiful designs.

The house is big enough for four decent-sized apartments by today's standards. It is painted hunter green. I wonder if the color was chosen as a nod to the original owners. There is a multi-colored slate roof with a beautiful design, that cascades down towards the front of the house. The white trim gave it a clean look. It has a wrap-around porch with Grecian columns. It was a two-story mansion with a basement and attic.

I was unprepared for what happened while playing soccer with my classmates one day. Suddenly, I'm no longer in my gym uniform, like the others. My gold gym t-shirt with the school's name and Scotties mascot on it and gray shorts were replaced with a long, dark purple dress and a shawl around my shoulders. The bow, tied neatly under my chin, made me wonder what was on my head. As I reach up to touch my hair, I could tell, my hair was still in pigtail braids but I was wearing a bonnet, that matched the dress. My shoes were odd to me, nothing like I was used to wearing. When I finally looked up, the old house, I was used to seeing every day, looked different, somehow, newer.

My classmates, that had been playing beside me, were gone; vanished into thin air. In their place, were cornfields, with corn ready to be picked. As I walked through the rows of corn I could see apple trees. In the distance, I could hear cows and chickens. Yet, it wasn't startling as you would think. It was strangely calming.

As I continued to look around, I saw clothes hanging on a clothesline. Odd clothes, much like the clothes I was wearing. Long dresses, odd-looking pants, shirts, and was that underwear? All hanging to dry; along with bed linen on a different clothesline. I'm startled by a voice, and I find a place to hide. Since Ballston Spa has always been a small town, everybody knew everybody, so I would be seen as an outsider. A well dressed outsider.

Sitting against an apple tree, not far away from me, was a boy. His short-cropped, copper-colored hair, was messy and uncontrolled, which somehow fit him. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows. He wore dark pants and brown shoes that laced up to his ankles. His jacket lay next to him, with a pile of books and apples on top. He was reading a book and eating an apple, every now and then smiling as he read. I really loved his smile. I gasped when he looked up from his book to look at me. With a concerned look, he stood up and walked towards me. I looked down at the ground, trying not to meet his eyes, but failed miserably.

"Miss? Are you okay? Are you lost?" His beautiful emerald green eyes sparkled with concern.

"No, sir; I mean—yes. Maybe? What year is it? Is this Hunter's Mansion?" I asked, nervously biting my lip as I pointed to the house; all the while dreading the answers to my questions. He looked confused by my questions but a slight smile lit up his face as he put his hand out for what I assumed was a handshake.

"It is indeed, Miss. My home is next door at Masen's Manor. My name is Edward Masen, Miss. Are you related to the Hunter's? It is the year of our Lord 1881." Although shocked at the date, I try not to let it show. I take his proffered hand and am surprised when he bends down to kiss the top of it. I blush, a little embarrassed by the gesture, and curtsey.

"Thank you for your kindness, Mr. Masen. My name is Isabella Swan. It's beautiful here. I love the apple trees and cornfields. It's really peaceful; different from what I'm used to."

It's amazing how different things were from what I remembered. The roads to the schools weren't there, but then, neither were the schools for that matter. The two elementary schools wouldn't come for nearly another hundred years. And the third elementary school would come several years after the first two. I know the high school on Malta Avenue my Grandma Swan went to. I know there is an old one-room school that was converted to a house that was built around 1870, not too far from here. I was brought out of my pondering by a woman's voice.

"Edward! Come home for lunch!" A woman called from the Masen's home.

"Would you like to come home with me and get something to eat with my mother and me? Surely you must be hungry," Edward asks.

"I would hate to make more work for your mother, Mister Masen. Especially since I do not know how long I will be here." I still have no idea how I am going to explain the whole 'me not being from this time' to him.

"Why don't you stay with my family until you have to go home. We have plenty of room and I am sure Mother would love to have you. Please come eat with us, Miss Swan; and, please call me Edward." How can I say no to him? He's so sweet.

"Thank you, Edward. I would love to have lunch with you as long as your mother approves." I say as I give another curtsey. He takes my hand and walks us back to the tree where he was sitting.

Once at the tree, he gets the apples, books, and jacket. There is a slight breeze in the air and I shiver. Of course, Edward notices and like a perfect gentleman, he drapes his jacket over my shoulders.

"Thank you, Edward. You are too kind. I love many things about this time of year. Unfortunately, the cool weather isn't one of them. Do you enjoy autumn?" I said as a blush spreads over my cheeks.

"I love autumn! There is a chill in the air. and the changing colors of the leaves. The apples are fresh, but, I like the apple pies better! Soon, it will be snowing. It's so—romantic, Miss Isabella!" He looks down at the ground as his cheeks color.

"How old are you?" I ask, thinking that was an odd thing for a boy his age to say. Not at all like boys from my time. "I will be ten on September 13th. What's today's date?"

"I am eleven. And it seems, a very Happy Birthday is in order for you! I am sure my Mother and Mrs. Cope can get some sweet treats for your birthday! Come on! Now I am excited!" I can't help but smile. He grabbed my hand, pulling me excitedly towards his house. When we get there, I see a beautiful Victorian home. It is tastefully painted yellow with blue trim and shutters and a bright red door. He opens the door and takes his shoes off, leaving them outside. I do the same as he holds the door open for me.

"Thank you, Edward," I say as the dreaded blush spreads across my cheeks.

"You are welcome, Isabella," Edward says, smiling sweetly, before yelling for his mother.

"Mother! I'm home and I brought a friend!" Edward then walked towards the formal dining room.

"Edward Anthony Masen, Junior! If I've told you once I've told you a million times to not yell in this house! Who do we have here? Are you Mary Alice Hunter? I am Mrs. Masen." A lovely woman came into view. I could see the striking similarities she and Edward shared. Her hair was longer but the same shade. They also shared the same eye color. She was truly a beautiful woman.

"It is lovely to meet you, Mrs. Masen. My name is Isabella Swan. I am not related to the Hunter family. I found my way here. I guess you can say I lost track of my family." I hated to lie, but it was true enough. I had no idea how long I would be here, or if I might vanish as quickly as I appeared.

"No FAMILY? Oh, no, we can't have that! You will stay here until you find them! Edward, please take Isabella to wash up and show her the house including the guest bedroom and where the outhouse is. I think I have some clothes that should fit her well enough. Mrs. Cope, please add another place setting! We have a guest with us!" Mrs. Masen said before scurrying into another room.

Edward laughed at his mother's antics and showed me the house. It was beautiful. I would love to have a home like this someday. Even if that someday is over a hundred years from now. The beautiful wood floors, molding, and wallpaper showed how sophisticated and elegant the home was. Each room seemed to transition into the next seamlessly. Whoever designed this house and decorated it did an amazing job. It makes me sad to think, many years from now, I will play on the very spot where this home once stood. I would do anything to live in this home. It is warm, inviting and classic. But, I guess the loss of this home and the number of children that will learn in its place might be worth it.

"Your home is beautiful, Edward. Who designed and decorated it?" I asked in awe.

"My mother and father designed it, but Mother did the decor. Father's only request was no pink in the library or study. Otherwise, she could do as she pleased, and she did whatever she wanted! My Father is a well-respected lawyer in the village and liked by all who have met him. Someday, when I am married and have my own family, I hope to have a home similar to this next door or across the street, since we own both plots of land. They were passed down to my parents when they married. This plot was my father's. Across the street is my mother's. The Hunter's home came from a portion of my father's land. I most likely will choose to live on my mother's land. Close enough, yet far enough away to be independent. What is your dream home Isabella?" He asked with true interest.

"Honestly, I love Colonials and Victorians like this one. A house with a couple of bedrooms and at least one bathroom; maybe a bath and a half. It wouldn't need to be as big as this as long as it's big enough for my family. I feel like a smaller home would be nice. I think it makes the family feel closer." Edward smiled but gave me a curious look.

"What is a bathroom, Isabella?" Oh, no! What do I tell him?

"Edward, after lunch I will explain. I am from here, but not from this time. I was born in 1998. I don't know how I got here, but can we finish this discussion after lunch? Maybe go back to the apple tree? I'll try to explain as much as I can." I tell him as I fidget with my fingers; hoping he doesn't think I'm a complete nut case.

"Isabella, I would love nothing more than to learn about the future in your time. After lunch, if my mother doesn't have plans, we shall go to the tree. Shall we wash?" I sighed in relief. He took that better than I thought he would.

He then showed me to his room where there was a washbasin. His room had a masculine feel with dark walls and a full-sized bed, dark dresser and wardrobe with a matching desk, chair, and nightstand. On the bed, which I found out later, was a nine patch quilt made by Edward's Grandmother. It was manly beautiful, with rich color combinations of forest green, beige, blue, red, and brown. He loved that quilt. The room fits Edward well.

After we washed, we discussed many things on our way back to the dining room. I told him that I loved his room. He blushed as he thanked me. When we got to the dining room, he pulled both my and his mother's chair out for us. When two men walked in the door, one kissing Mrs. Masen's cheek, Edward stood up. I stood as well, unsure of my etiquette.

"I am sorry I am late, my love. I'd like you to meet our new neighbors. Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. Carlisle, Esme, this is my wife, Elizabeth and son Edward, Junior. Junior, did you bring a friend for lunch? My name is Mr. Masen dear. It is nice to meet you." He reached for my hand and kissed the top, just as his son did. He had strong facial features, with brown eyes and hair, but I could see the resemblance of the Junior Edward to his father.

"Father, this is Miss Isabella Swan. She found her way here earlier today. Doctor and Mrs. Cullen, it is nice to meet you both." Edward says, as he shakes Doctor Cullens hand and kisses the top of Mrs. Cullen's. Doctor Cullen, in turn, kisses both Mrs. Masen's and then my hand. Oh yeah, I definitely was raised at the wrong time as I am truly charmed by these men.

The adults talked about the ongoings of Ballston Spa. They included us, children in the conversation by asking about our education. Both Dr. Cullen and Mr. Masen believed that education was for both genders. A very forward notion of the time, seeing as most men didn't believe in educating girls. I explained what I was learning, trying to not give away anything that wouldn't have occurred yet. They seemed impressed and wanted to continue my education.

Mrs. Masen explained which room would be mine. It made me happy when she said she would get materials I liked for my bedding, however until then, the bedding would look more masculine. Of course, I didn't mind.

Since I knew very little about cooking in this era or any of the other things that would be considered 'women's work' of the time, Mrs. Masen and Mrs. Cullen said they would see to that straight away. I had a feeling Mrs. Masen saw me as the daughter she always wanted, and she was loving every minute of it. I will always have fond memories of this time in my life.

Mrs. Masen taught me things I doubt my mother, Renee, ever heard of, let alone been able to teach me. Renee had good intentions but she wasn't a good mother.

After lunch, I had my first lesson in knitting and tea. Tea went well, knitting, not so much. After several failed attempts, I started to get the hang of it. Eventually, I made several scarves, shawls, and blankets for the family, while Mother made mittens. It was calming and peaceful.

Later on, I was taught to crochet. Granny Squares were my favorite. I made blankets and shawls with this as well.

Edward and I both learned to knit and crochet. Mother enjoyed the bonding time with her handsome son and beautiful daughter, talking, learning and growing together. She loved being a mother and was proud of us.

Once I'd mastered the crochet stitches, we moved on to quilting. Hand quilting was a labor of love and so much harder. With each quilt I made, I got better and better. Quilting was easier once Mother got a sewing machine.

Cooking was fun. Mother was so happy to teach me recipes that were passed down from mother to daughter; most recipes I still use today. The Swan family wasn't particularly religious, but the Masen's went to church weekly so my faith in God grew.

Edward and I soon became close friends and talked about the future as I knew it. He was sad to learn that his boyhood home would be replaced by the schools during my time. But he found solace that the grounds he enjoyed playing in would be the same ones where I played in the future. We argued of which time was better, his or mine. He wished he could see the things I've seen, however, I was careful how much I told him, knowing too much of what's to come could be a bad thing.

After being with the family for some time, they thought it was best to legally adopt me. I was now fully a member of the family. I thought it best to change my name, in case there was a paper trail, I would not be found out. My new name was Hannah Elizabeth Masen. Mother cried when I chose her name as my middle name. The following Sunday, I was baptized into the church, received First Holy Communion and Confirmation. In the same church, St. Mary's, I received all my sacraments years later.

Word started going around, the Hunter family was finally moving into their home. Something felt off. The Masen's and the Cullen's felt the same way. I became apprehensive about it all. Who waits four years after a house of that magnitude is complete to move in? They were only moving from Troy. It's a thirty-minute drive. Well, an all-day trip by horse and carriage. I sometimes forgot I am in 1887, not 2013.

There was something off about Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They didn't seem to age as Mother and Father did, and sometimes their eye color changed, too. They went from gold to black. When their eyes were black, it was almost like they were cranky. I didn't understand it, nor felt it appropriate to ask.

I wondered if I would ever go back to my time and see my real parents. Not that I wouldn't love staying here. It would be amazing to grow up, get married and have children, during this era; maybe even to Edward. As much as it pained us, Edward and I both knew I eventually would have to go back.

Edward and I spent a lot of time under the apple tree where we met. We'd take turns reading to each other or studying our lessons. We would have picnics or just layout under the afternoon sun. I'd bring some knitting or crocheting to work on some days. Sometimes, Edward would bring woodworking or drawing and painting materials. He'd draw pictures of the house, of us and of me. He painted pictures of the Hunter Mansion, the cornfields and apple trees, or sometimes the sunsets. He gave me the pictures so I wouldn't forget him when I went back. Some afternoons, we'd sit and he would brush my hair and eventually learned how to braid it. He said the skill would come in handy if he ever had a daughter. But mostly, we tried to come up with a way to get me home.

We finally came up with a way for me to go back. We decided I would look for my birth family and do a mission trip. This way, it wouldn't arouse suspicion. We were very lax about the location of my trip. Thankfully, we found an agency that sent you where you were needed so wherever they sent me was where we would tell everyone I was going.

Before I left, I met the new neighbors. It was disconcerting that it took them so long to move. Five years is a long time for a house to be vacant, especially during that time. They were introduced as James and Victoria Hunter and her daughter from a previous marriage, Mary Alice Brandon.

James was a hard and bristle man. Victoria, as with most women of that time, didn't have any control over her life. Bruises and cuts could regularly be seen on her. It was heartbreaking to watch, knowing that women did not have rights within a marriage.

Mary Alice, who insisted on being called Alice, was a highly spirited girl. A few months older than me but younger than Edward, she seemed to know things. When she told us that we would be more than siblings, but during a different time, Edward and I were both confused. How was that possible? Was Edward coming back with me? Stranger things have happened. I mean, I was there in 1887 and had been for about six years.

She also mentioned that there were going to be big changes in our families. That Edward and I would not be apart for long. I was not sure what that meant. She also told me someday she and I would be best friends, and Edward and I would always be together.

It was finally time for me to leave. Edward was going to bring me to the train station, in a horse and carriage. I had always loved the carriage rides he and I went on. They were almost romantic. Thankfully, Father had to work. Mother didn't want to go. She said she couldn't deal with her baby girl leaving the nest so soon. So after a ton of hugs and kisses and please write soon, we left for the Columbia Avenue Extension Station. We stopped by Father's office first on Front Street. The streets were familiar to me, from my time. It's funny how things changed, yet, some stayed the same here.

We met up with father to say goodbye and make our way to the station. We pretended to drop me off, thankfully the station was quiet that day. Nobody would notice that I did not get on that train. I left with Edward as quickly as we came. When we got back to the house, I got my ball that we were using as a soccer ball. I kicked it around the yard near where I assumed was the soccer field of my days. My hair was up in a bun and out of my face.

"Hannah, Isabella, I am going to miss you. You have become a huge part of my life. And for that, I am forever grateful. You have opened my heart and mind to things that I never would have dreamed of. Be safe and come back to me soon! I miss you already." Edward said as he pulled me into a tight hug, kissing the top of my head.

I close my eyes, taking in his warmth and comforting scent. Trying not to cry, I buried my head into his chest, holding him tighter to me. I looked up and into his eyes. I then kissed his cheek. I had my sack of things I hoped I could keep when I went back. My recipe book from mother with recipes from the Masen's and Thompson's, her family, my Bible, an original copy of Wuthering Heights, and letters from Alice, Edward, Mother, and Father, as well as the Cullen's. All that I had not read yet. I was too afraid to. There were pictures of the family and the house drawn by Edward, along with some of my dresses.

I brought along some yarn and crochet hooks and knitting needles. A pair of mittens, scarf, and a shawl all in matching purple. I needed my quilt to keep me warm. The quilt I made had different shades of purple, yellow, and green. The odd shapes of fabric were sewn into an abstract rose design. I was proud I made this with my own two hands.

I went to where I'd been playing when I got here and started kicking the ball. I look over at Edward and wave. Then, suddenly I feel light-headed. The bag started feeling heavy. It feels like the world is moving as I look at Edward one more time. Knowing him as well as I do, I can see he's hiding his fear. I see his strained smile before I'm gone.

I hear chaos all around me; the sounds of machines beeping in the background, and doctors yelling orders to nurses. I then hear a strangely familiar voice. The noise fades away and I only hear the beeping of the machines. I know I'm in a hospital, but this is not where I expected to end up. I thought I would have gone back to the school.

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar set of golden eyes. This made my heart beat faster with hurt and confusion.

"Hannah, relax. You are going to be alright. I came here to save you. Edward wanted me to save you!" He is real? This wasn't all a dream?.

"Doctor, her blood pressure needs to go down! What should we do?" A male nurse asks.

"Mac, let me take care of her. Let's get her off the ventilator and then leave her to me. Can you help me with that?" The voice belongs to Doctor Cullen, but why is he here? What does this mean?

"Of course, Dr. Cullen. Let's get this done!" The nurse replies

They take my ventilator tube out and Mac leaves me with Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen gets me some water and helped me sit up for a drink.

"Hannah! How are you feeling? You have been here in the hospital for nearly six years." I am confused. Did I really dream about the last six years of my life? No, wait, he called me Hannah!

"Edward is in the waiting room probably working on wearing the floor down from pacing so much. Would you like to see him?" I nod and he leaves the room.

When Dr. Cullen comes back, a worn-out Edward rushes over to me. He stops short and gets Dr. Cullen to lower the bed rail before pulling me into a hug, but he feels cold.

"God I've missed you so much! Had I have known what keeping you with me would have done to you, I never would have asked you to stay. I am sorry, my Hannah Belle!" Edward says through sobs. He holds me tightly as he kisses my head. I smile into his chest and enjoy the moment. I never thought I would see him again, even if his lips feel cold.

"Where is my family?" I cough out. I am handed a dry erase board and marker to write with. Right, I was on a ventilator.

"Sadly, your father, Charlie, died in a car accident in the line of duty three years into your coma. Your mother, Renee, decided to sign you over to the state. She now lives in Florida, with her new and younger husband. How you are still here is a miracle. They kept trying to take you off life support, but you always came back just enough to keep you here, apparently. We are all very lucky. You would have been left as a ward of the state, but, I am your guardian, now. So please call me Carlisle. Your bags are over here. I had to hide them from the others. They would have never understood how they got here." Dr. Cullen or should I say Carlisle told me. This is too much for me to take in. I start writing question after question on my whiteboard.

"Does this mean if I go back, I will be in a coma again? How are you both here? Are you both in comas back there?" I write as fast as my hand will move. Amazingly, it's the cursive that mother taught me. I'm worried about them being here. They don't have the medical equipment to handle this back in their time.

"Don't worry about me, my little love. We are both fine." Edward kisses my forehead and tries to brush his fingers through my hair. He keeps getting tangles and I shiver at his touch.

"Can someone help me bathe? I feel gross." I write on my board.

"Of course, Hannah. I will get a female nurse for you. Give me a few minutes. Edward, you can't stay for that." Carlisle looks at him and leaves.

"I will stay with you until it is time for your shower, Hannah. I need to know you are okay." Edward says, rolling his eyes at Carlisle's words.

"Thank you, Edward. I am alright. I'm tired and hungry. I want some of Mother's stuffing and gravy."Edward chuckles and squeezes me tighter. I still feel how cold he is.

"I will make you some, love after Carlisle says it's okay for you to eat," Edward says before moving away from the bed. I give him a slight nod.

A nurse named Jessica comes in and tries to flirt with Edward. It upsets me, but I let it go. He's ignoring her anyway, reading one of my books. A second nurse comes to help with my transfer into a wheelchair. Once settled, I'm wheeled to the bathroom and assisted with transferring to the shower chair. There is a knock on the door, which Jessica answers. Doctor Cullen gives her soap, shampoo, and conditioner for me.

"Thank you for your help, Jessica, but my wife would like to take over from here. Would you please see the patient in room fourteen. If asked, I gave you the orders." I'm confused by the exchange.

"Of course, Doctor Cullen. You said fourteen, correct?" Jessica looks annoyed as she stepped from the room.

"Yes, Fourteen. Thank you for your help." Something is off with Carlisle. He's still his normal, caring self, just different. I can't put my finger on it.

"I forgot to ask what you want to be called. I always knew you as Hannah after the adoption. Do you want to be Isabella Swan or Hannah Masen? Take some time to think about it. Esme will be in in a few minutes to get your shower going. I'll send Edward to get your food. You can start with broth, but his mother's broth will heal you faster than the hospital kind will. I am sure of it." Carlisle smiles at me and moves to let Esme in.

"Thank you both." I squeak out, still trying to come into my voice.

"You are welcome, sweetheart. Now let's get you smelling human. I made some of the shampoo, conditioner, and soap you used to use. That will really help clean you up!" Esme takes the sprayer off and hands it to me, starts the water and gets it hot. Asking if it is the right temp, I nod my head. She takes my socks and non-hospital issue gown off me and starts my shower. It feels like heaven. After conditioning my hair, she gets a comb and gets the knots out. She then rinsed me off. I do feel almost human.

I get dried off and dressed in another non-hospital issue gown. She dried and braided my hair, before transferring me back to the wheelchair.

She lifts me without any effort. I find it odd how strong, hard and cold her body is. She is a smaller built woman than Jessica, who needed help to transfer me. Yet she lifted me as if I were a feather.

"Would you like to go for a walk? Maybe see the grounds?" She asks in a polite tone. I nodded yes and mouth thank you. She hands me the marker and board, before opening the doors and wheeling me out.

The hospital is bright compared to my room. Esme hands me sunglasses since my eyes are still getting used to the light. Several people seem happy to see me up and about.

I can see we aren't in Ballston Spa anymore, that much is certain. Not even Saratoga or Glens Falls Hospital. I wonder if we are in New York City?

"Where are we?" I write.

"New York City Children's Hospital, "Esme replies. We go through a makeshift garden and I miss the gardens from my time with the Masen's. Mother always had several beautiful flower gardens along with our food gardens. She took pride in her home and her family, unlike Renee.

"Why am I here? Is it the best hospital?" I ask, even though I already know, my care would have been too much for a small town like Ballston Spa.

"We needed you far enough away so that we could come back in a few years and nobody knows us but you and Edward. You are family to us now. We promised Edward and Elizabeth that we would take care of you and Junior." There was something she wasn't telling me, so I gave her a look. Esme gave me a soft smile and patted my shoulder.

"I will explain it soon enough. We should get you back. You must be tired and hungry. Edward was getting the broth that we made for you. It is your mother's recipe. At least as close to it as we can in New York City." She says with a smile.

I wrote that I couldn't wait to try it.

We make our way back to the hospital and my room, where a happy, smiling, Edward waited with a huge container of what I assume is broth. I smiled and get back into bed with Esme's help.

"Welcome back, love. I hope you are hungry. Cooking this was a true labor of love. I had to relearn to cook Mother's recipes with today's technology. I hope it tastes similar to Mother's. Here, love." He hands me a coffee mug with broth and I drink it. It wasn't quite the same, but I appreciated the effort it must have taken.

"Thank you, Edward. This was amazing. Mother would be proud of her favorite son." I wrote and he laughed.

"I'm her only son," he said with a smirk.

"Therefore, her favorite," I wrote ending with a smiley face. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Very true. Have you thought about what name you want to go by? Do you want to go back to Ballston Spa when you are able to go home?"

"I want to go home to be with Mother and Father. I want to see the house you built for yourself and the family you will have. I want to learn more from them. I guess Isabella or Bella here. I am tired. Can I take a nap?" I wrote to him.

"I see nothing wrong with a nap, beautiful Bella. Let me get your quilt and help you to bed." He smiled, kissing my forehead. I leaned into the kiss even with his cold lips. He grabbed my quilt and carefully tucked me into bed. He grabbed my Bible and started reading. It is an odd experience to fall asleep to the Bible, but I enjoyed it. He's reading the love verse as I drift off.

As time went on, my body started to heal. I went to physical and speech therapy as often as I could. I wanted to leave the hospital as soon as possible. I was soon discharged and we spent several days in a brownstone they had not far from the hospital. I relearned to cook Mother's recipes in today's world. It was a miracle, Edward made everything taste as good as it did, I can only imagine how many failed attempts there were.

The brownstone was in a beautiful mini neighborhood known as Pomander Walk. It was a three-story walk-up, with red trim work and patterns on the second and third stories. A garden and several flower boxes made it charming and inviting. There was no street parking which gave it a close neighborhood feel. The neighbors were nice, which I never thought I'd see in the city. I was happily disappointed.

Inside the bold colors gave it a happy feel. The living room had sunflower yellow walls, accented with Navy blue trim and decorated with furniture from the 1880s. In contrast, the hallway was blue with yellow trim. The kitchen was an inviting medium blue.

Edward's room was similar to the one back home. I was surprised to see not only his grandmother's quilt but the one I made him as well. Since autumn was Edward's favorite time of year, the quilt I made was in autumn colors of orange, red, yellow, and brown. The quilted patterns were of pumpkins, apples, and maple leaves. Esme and Mother helped me with the quilt since I was just learning, and I was happy it turned out so well. It made my heart swell to see he brought it with him here.

My room was fit for a queen. The walls were painted a shade of lilac, my favorite flower. On the bed was one of the quilts Mother made with purple, green, yellow and pink and was in a floral pattern. Mother always did love pink. At the foot of the bed, the runner was one of the quilts I made in shades of purple, in a rose pattern. When I opened the closet, there were both clothes I could wear now, however pushed far to the back, were clothes from the 1880s. This made me feel really loved.

As I made my way back into the living room, my heart started racing, just thinking I would lose them soon.

"We have much to discuss, dear Hannah Belle." Edward said, seeming to sense my change in emotions. I simply nodded, not able to find my voice. He then took my warm hand in his cold ones. As I looked up into his beautiful green eyes? Wait, what was wrong with his eyes? They almost look like Carlisle and Esme's. His eyes hadn't always been that color, had they? Did the coma make me partially color-blind? Pulling me further into the living room, Edward and I sat on the loveseat as Carlisle and Esme sat on the sofa across from us.

"We have to go back soon, Hannah," Carlisle began. He then looked to Edward as if asking to continue. Edward nodded.

"We have given you a few options. You may either stay here in the city or go back to Ballston Spa. We have set up checking and savings accounts for you in several different banks, here and in Ballston. You won't need anything. If you do, we have a lawyer who can get you whatever you need. We have identification set up for both Isabella Swan and Hannah Masen. You can choose who you want to be. Edward built a house on the Thompson plot with you in mind." A smile graced Carlisle's face as he said this. His facial expression changed as he looked at Edward.

As I watched Edward's face, I could see his lips moving, though no sound came from his mouth. Carlisle wasn't saying anything either, however his intent expression as he looked at Edward, gave me the impression they were having a silent conversation. Carlisle finally looked back at me with a smile while Edward looked away. I wasn't sure what was going on, but decided now was not the time to ask.

"As a doctor, I do not think you should try to come back with us. You nearly died several times while in your coma. As much as I think it will kill us to be away from you, it is in your best interest. We can stay for a bit, help you setup wherever you want. I wouldn't suggest, however, going to Florida, or trying to make contact with your mother, Renée. Once she found out we adopted you, she demanded money, which we gave her to keep quiet. It should hold her for a while. Do you have any questions?" Carlisle asked me.

"Can we stay here for a few more days, then go upstate and see which I like better?" I asked.

"Of course. How about we leave in three days? We'll need to take a train to the Saratoga Springs station since the Columbia Avenue station is no longer there. We can pack whatever you need and if you choose to stay upstate, movers can move the rest. Does that sound fair?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

I became accustomed to the neighborhood as we got ready for the trip upstate. We board the train at Grand Central and several hours later we were in Saratoga. A taxi took us to a house not far from where the old house once stood.

The four-bedroom colonial with two and a half baths was not nearly as big as Mother's and Father's. It truly was a beautiful red brick home with black shutters and trim. It sat far enough away from the road and was surrounded by land, that it was peaceful. As I look across to where our old house used to stand, I see the Hunter's house and land. An eerie feeling went through me, as the house now looked haunted.

"How do you like the house, Love?" Edward asked. I could see he was worried. Why I'm not sure.

"It is more than I could have imagined. I am sure that the bathrooms were not in the original floorplan. Or were they?" I asked curiously, wondering if he remembered what I told him about bathrooms. Edward chuckled, telling me he did.

"I had spaces left open for them. I called them washrooms. They were converted later on to bathrooms." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to look around. I was now starting to get used to his cold hands.

Later on, we took a ride through town, which made me wonder, when did Edward learn to drive? While many things have changed, some stayed the same. Many of the antique shops are still there and there are some new ones. There is another elementary school on the grounds the Masen home was on. I didn't remember that from when I was here last. There are new businesses and restaurants, some are still the same. Edward and I made small talk about what we were seeing. As much as I loved it in New York City, I felt like staying, I would feel closer to Edward and the other family; even if they were no longer here. We continued to drive around and ended up at the Saratoga Battlefield. I felt calm and peaceful, as we watched the sunset.

"I think I want to stay here." I finally said through the silence. "I can learn to drive, get my license and a car. If I can't go back to school, maybe I could get my G.E.D. and maybe even go to college. I'm not sure yet. Are you sure you have to leave?" I said looking up at Edward.

"As much as it pains me, Love, I agree with Carlisle. I think it best we go back. But I want you to be happy and if doing those things would make you happy it sounds splendid. I do have to ask a favor of you." Edward said, looking pained and sad.

"Of course. You've done so much for me. I would do anything for you, you must know that?" I try to grab his hand, but he won't allow it. He puts his hands in his pockets and sighs.

"No matter what, please remember me. I have tried to live a life worthy of you, but I seem to have fallen short. You may hear some things in town that won't show me in a good light. Just remember, I love you. I always have and always will. When my family adopted you, I was overjoyed. You had my last name even if you weren't my wife. Just remember the good times we had, nothing else." He says as he pulls me into his cold hard body. He kisses my forehead then lets go as we walked towards the car. We drive home in silence. I have so many questions running through my head. I dare not ask.

Edward and the Cullen family stay a few more days. We talk a lot, Edward tells me that most of the furniture in the house was from the Masen home and to take care of it, as well as the house. I thanked him for trusting me with it.

"Hannah Belle, please don't try and come back. After what happened last time and us almost losing you, it's just not safe for you. I will come back when I can," Edward tells me.

"Thank you for taking care of me. It means the world to me. Please take care of each other. And Edward, take care of yourself. Promise me you will fall in love, get married and have a ton of babies. If you have a girl, name her after me. Just not Hannah Isabella. The poor girl does not need _HIM_ as her initials." I try to say with a smile. He has a sad laugh and tries to smile as well.

I change to get ready for bed, but before I do both Carlisle and Esme come in to say their goodbyes. Carlisle pulls back my covers and I get tucked into bed. He then sits on the side of the bed and brushes my hair away from my face. He then gives me a serious look.

"Edward loves you more than he can admit. He wants you to be happy, even if it means he can't be. I don't want to see you ill again, so if you do try and come back, see if you can while still here in the house. If you can, come for All Saints Eve. That way, I can look out for you in case something happens. We have much more to discuss but not now. Take care of yourself, Hannah," Carlisle says before he kissed my forehead. As he got up to leave, I see Edward standing in the door. He comes in and climbs into bed with me, but on the outside of the quilt. He pulls the runner quilt between us before pulling me into his side.

"Sleep well, my Hannah Belle," Edward whispers into my hair. I know they are leaving tonight. I try to fight sleep. Maybe they won't leave. Eventually, sleep finds me.

As the sunlight streams in through the curtains, before I even opened my eyes, I already know they are gone.

Today starts my new life. I will live my best life now.

I eventually got two decent part-time jobs working at the library and Brookside Museum. Teaching people the history of the area was the best feeling ever. My knowledge of history of the location and era, as well as my knowledge of cooking food and methods from the 1880s, got me the job.

After running across some old newspaper articles, I realized what Edward was trying to tell me. The article claimed he never got over his adopted sister leaving and dying during a mission trip across the world. He snapped when he got the word and supposedly killed his parents and himself. This wasn't right. Edward would never do that.

I later found an article stating James Hunter went into a fit of drunken rage on Halloween. It seems Victoria and Alice brought Victoria's mother Heidi Von back from Troy after she had taken ill to nurse her back to health. Money issues started a fight. I continued to search article after article to see how the two were linked. Carlisle's words suddenly came back to me.

The next article I found stated: A tragedy that seven lives were lost that Halloween night. I had to find a way to link the two murders. I know that Edward would have never killed our parents. I need to right the wrongs of history. Maybe even find a way to keep the Masen home up instead of Hunter Manor.

I had come up with a plan that would explain me being gone. My jobs will be okay with me leaving a few days, especially after working at the Halloween Festival at Brookside. After feeding nearly two-hundred people, practically by myself, I think I deserve the time off.

I told everyone I made plans to try to visit my mom in Florida. Though I have no plans to actually go since I don't even know where she lives, other than Florida. Not that I really care.

I got a cheap ticket out of Albany to Orlando the day after the festival. I'd come back a week later. They won't expect me back until at least Tuesday. I am grateful for the time off and the ability to go. Everything is set.

I miss Edward and realize I love him very much, and not just as a brother. But, he wants me to move on with my life so I will. There are times, though, I feel like someone is watching me. I think I see a flash of copper hair. Sometimes, I think I'm just hallucinating because I miss him so much.

As my workday come to an end and six o'clock rolls around, I leave work and I make my way to Aldi's for grocery shopping. I buy what I need for the next few days before my trip and go home.

Once home, I'm suddenly alarmed as I notice my front porch light is turned on. I didn't turn it on before I left for work. At least, not that I remember. I start to wonder if Edward or the Cullens are here? I then noticed several new plants on the porch. Purple heather, with a note.

My Hannah:

There is not a day that you are not on my mind. Everyday is harder and harder without you. I want nothing more than to be with you. You make my life complete. But, I could never risk hurting you by asking you to come to me. I would never handle knowing what it cost you the first time. I would come to you in your time if you asked me to. I hope that you are well. I got you these flowers because of the meanings behind them. Heather means good luck, protection, and admiration. I wish you all the luck in the world, protection from evil, and you already have all my admiration. I miss you, my love.

Yours-

Edward

I hear footsteps, so I rushed inside, hoping he's still here.

"Edward, I'm home. What do I owe the pleasure? Thank you for the flowers." I am praying that I see him. I feel dread all of a sudden as the last face I'd hoped to see appeared.

"Hello, Miss Masen. So you liked my flowers. Too bad Edward couldn't deliver them himself. How have you been?" The eerie voice of James Hunter says as he steps out of the shadow.

"W-w-why are you here? Where is Edward?" A feeling of dread takes over me, wondering if James has done something to Edward. I then see the ball sitting by the door. He follows my eyes to the ball then gives me an evil chuckle.

"Yes, a quite interesting little ball game you and your brother play. You see, I saw him, one day, playing with his ball when suddenly, poof! He vanished into thin air. Now, what do you think of that?" I just shook my head, not knowing what to say. I try and make a run for the ball, but James snatches me by my arm and pulls me to him.

"I'm not done telling you my story yet. Imagine my surprise when I do the same thing and come here. What a lovely home your brother gave you. You know, he started this right after you left. He wanted a lovely home for his beautiful sister to return too. But, she never did. Broke his little heart, really. So much so I see him killing his poor family in grief." The tears start prickling my eyes.

"But why? What does this have to do with me?" I ask as I try not to let the tears fall.

"Oh, it's quite simple, beautiful Hannah. I want the land. All of it. It will become my killing grounds. And I will start with your family, and then you. You see, with you still out there somewhere in the world, you would be the rightful heir. We can't have you coming back to claim what should be mine, now can we? Now, I've laid out something for you to wear that's much more appropriate for where we're going. Now go get dressed!" He says as he practically threw me towards the stairs. I have to brace myself to keep from hitting my head on the banister. Once inside the room, I find a dress from the 1880s laying on the bed. I try to figure out how to get out of here when I hear his footfalls on the stairs. Instead, I do as I am told.

Once dressed, I meet James in the hall and we walk down the stairs. There are now two soccer balls. We walk to his old house and we begin to play soccer. Just like before, I am brought back to 1887. This time it feels different. I feel whole.

I look around but James is nowhere to be found. I can see our home not far away. Mother and Father are walking in the gardens. I also see Edward, under the apple tree lost in thought and sad. I start shouting for them to run. Edward sees me and comes running. Mother and Father are running towards me as well. I see the concerned looks on their faces as they start to slow their pace. That's when I feel the barrel of a gun on my back and smell James.

"Hannah! What a joy to see you! Mr. Hunter, how did you find our daughter?" Father asks as he approaches slowly, never taking his eyes off of James.

"She wasn't that hard to find, Masen, if you knew where to look. Luckily I did, thanks to Junior here. Your children are full of secrets. You really should be ashamed of having such incestuous children." James laughs an evil laugh.

"Masen, I need you to sign all your land over to me. Now! I won't be kept waiting, Masen. Go get me all the land deeds. Including Junior and Hannah's future homesite. Off you go or I blow your pretty little daughter's head off." He pushes the gun into my back further. I wince at the pain but try to plead with Father with my eyes.

Edward is holding Mother, who is crying. They both look broken. Father comes with the deeds and brings them to James. James hands them to me, pulls the gun away from my back and shoots Father in the head. Mother and I scream and Father falls to the ground dying instantly. A dirty hand is placed over my mouth as I am pulled into James' chest. Mother goes to Father, screaming in agony. As James is pulling me away, he shoots Mother in the back of her head. She falls, landing on Father.

James then points the gun at Edward. As I wait for what I know is coming, the gun jams. As James is looking at his gun, I take that opportunity to run to Edward. We take off running towards Hunter Mansion, screaming for help and praying for the end of the horror. I hear the gunfire again, this time Edward falls. I nearly fall stumbling over a pumpkin.

"Run for help, Hannah. I love you!" He cries. I barely can think but listen. I run screaming for help and Heidi comes running outside. Before she can get to a horse, James shoots her in the heart.

"Bitch. I pray you rot in hell." James says with an evil laugh, spitting on her.

Victoria comes out of the house and I see her out of the corner of my eye. She looks in shock, but gets her head together and runs to the back of the house. James ties me up on the porch, taking the land deeds inside with him. He puts them on a side table, calmly walking towards the backdoor. I am not sure what happens next, but I hear another shot. I have to assume that Victoria is dead or well on her way.

He calmly walks into the house and up the stairs. I hear Alice screaming and another shot. Then I hear silence. I am scared of the silence.

I nearly scream when I feel a cold pair of hands on my mouth and untie me. I look and see Esme. I am so happy in that moment I could cry. She leads me towards Masen Manor, away from my family. Carlisle looks like he was quickly assessing Edward. The sound of a shotgun cocking goes through the air. Esme picks me up, carrying me to the house running way faster than she should. She places me in the house and tells me not to leave until someone comes for me.

So, I stay and wait. I look around my home, remembering cooking meals for the family with Mother and reading together with Father. He hoped I'd become a woman lawyer and join his practice. Of course, that won't happen now. I go to my room, which is exactly as I left it. I then hear Esme call for me to come downstairs.

"Hannah, we need to get the police. Carlisle is trying to get Alice and Junior stable. We need to get another doctor to pronounce the deaths?" She says sadly, I can only nod.

Esme is busy getting us each a horse when I finally ask.

"What happened to James?" She looks pensively at me before answering my question.

"He hung himself after you left, dear, in the cupula. He can't hurt you. We will take care of you."She looks as if she wants to say more, but doesn't. I nod and we go into town.

Once in town, we find the police and the town doctor. Esme explained what happened, took the doctor back to the scene while I stayed to speak with the police.

I explained most of what happened, simply that James found me, kidnapped me for my family's land. How he threatened to kill me if Father didn't sign over the land. Father getting shot after he gave James what he wanted. Then the procession of how he shot Mother, and Junior as he was trying to protect me. Heidi, Victoria and finally Alice. Of course, leaving out how he actually found me.

The Police Officers, Garret Andrews, and his Father Benjamin were shocked. After taking my statement, it was finally Garrett who spoke.

"I am sorry for your loss, Miss Masen. Please know, we will be here if you need us. It's a closed case, wouldn't you say, Father?" Benjamin only nods.

I thank them and ask to go home. Garrett offers to ride with me back to the house.

"I will pray for your brother, Miss Masen. If you need anything at all, come and find me. I will be checking on you." I nod.

Once I got back home, Esme explained that Edward and Alice both passed away and that Carlisle was taking care of the bodies.

After helping me with the plots and funeral arrangements, she left to be with Carlisle.

Officer Garrett came by the house with chicken noodle soup and asked if I needed anything. I said I didn't, thanking him for everything.

The next day, we had the services for Mother, Father, and Edward. It was small and private. The Hunter/Von/Brandon families were the next day. That was private as well. James was cremated and his ashes scattered in hopes he found hell.

I told many of the town I was leaving and unsure I was coming back. I arranged for Carlisle to handle the estates. I needed to go back to 2019.

It was then Carlisle told me the secret. That he and Esme were vampires. Edward and Alice were transitioning into vampires. They both wanted to live. I was grateful for that. They also told me how they killed James and made it look like a hanging. I couldn't tell anyone about these visits or about the vampire family. My life will be in danger if I did. And I couldn't return for at least one year.

So, I left.

Once I got back, I stayed out of sight for the next week, not letting on my trip went anything other than planned. I took in everything I knew thus far and how different my life would be now.

When I finally went back to work, I looked up Hunter/Masen killings in 1887 and found that everything changed. Edward was no longer a murderer. He was now a hero, losing his life while saving his sister from the sadistic serial killer, James. He was thought to be responsible for at least thirty victims, not including the two families. He was deemed the worst in New York history. The homes for both families are still there as a memorial. Hannah was said to have moved away in mourning, but the homes are both still in her family's name.

After I was done at work, I went to my old home. It looks the same, yet different. I got to the porch and Edward is at the door waiting.

He walks off the porch and towards me, as I started running towards him. He picked me up in his arms, as he kisses me all over my face. His hard and cold body was comforting. I bawled into his chest, not even caring that I was ugly crying. He whispered sweet words of love and devotion in my ear as he continued to hold and comfort me

"I've missed you, love. More than you know." Edward sighs.

"I missed you too, Edward. I'm sorry it took me so long to understand." He shushes me and forces me to look at him.

"You weren't supposed to know, love. You already did too much to change history. Thank you for clearing my name. Though, I have a confession to make." I nodded for him to continue.

"I'm the reason James came after you. I missed you so much, I came to the future a few times looking for you and James saw." I didn't care, he was with me now and that's all that mattered.

"Before James came himself, he sent men after you. But I always protected you, my Hannah Belle. I...I killed them," Edward said looking shameful.

"The red eyes?' I asked and he only nodded.

"I understand if you want nothing to do..." I cut him off by placing my lips to his. How could I fault him for protecting me?

We went inside and snuggled on the bed as he began to explain everything that happened.

"Carlisle, Esme, and I came back to Ballston Spa starting when you were born. You were the most beautiful baby, Isabella. It was the perfect name for you. Though, I do like Hannah as well. I never wanted to leave you. We needed to make sure you never time traveled without someone knowing you did it. There are so many bad people in the world that could hurt you. Sadly, Renee was one of them. Charlie loved you the best that he could. We almost missed you when you were playing soccer on your tenth birthday. We got your game time wrong. You were supposed to be on field two at 10:30 a.m. but you were on field one at nine a.m. Thankfully, I was there anyway. I saw you go down and we got you to the hospital right away. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you!

"When you were in your coma if Charlie wasn't at work, he was with you in the hospital. He would sleep there most nights, not wanting to leave you in case you woke up. Carlisle, Esme, and I took turns if Charlie was not there. Carlisle made sure you had the best care money could buy. Charlie was told it was through private donations. Sadly, three years into your treatment, Charlie was killed in a car accident when he hit a patch of black ice. If we could have saved him for you we would have. By the time we realized what had happened, he was already gone.

"Renee only came and visited you four times. Once before she signed her rights to the state. Again, to blackmail the family into giving her money. She took the ten thousand dollars we gave her and moved to Jacksonville, Florida. She has tried to get in contact with us since then for hush money. This last time last week, we got Mr. Jenks to get the police involved. She's probably going to jail for a few years and we have restraining orders against her. She will not be bothering us again." Once he was finished I snuggled closer into him and he kissed me on top of my head.

He began singing a calming song of love I'd never heard before. Then, he told me a story of a love that withstood the test of time. The bouts of loneliness surrounded by others in love. He knew his love would come if he could just wait. That I was worth the wait.

He was right, and I am blessed with him in my life.

On my next day off we went and visited our parents' graves. Armed with some beautiful mums, we paid tribute to the couple who gave us so much. The family stone reads each name, date of birth and in my case, the date of adoption. It was a bittersweet, knowing two graves would remain empty.

"We may never know why it happened, but you coming to our family changed our lives, Hannah. You gave my parents' so much joy and love. You're the daughter Mother always wanted. The one Father didn't realize he needed. Now, Isabella Marie Swan, I want to make you Hannah Elizabeth Masen by marriage." Edward was down on his knee, holding a velvet ring box. "Marry me, my Hannah Belle."

"YES!" I said as I tackled him and gave him a giant kiss and hug. The ring was Mother's yellow gold band with a floral pattern carved into it. There wasn't a stone, but I'd always loved it that ring.

We had a small wedding on November 16th, 2019 at Saint Mary's Church. Just us, Carlisle, and Esme. Edward and I decided to dress in the same style of clothing as the day we first met. A purple dress and bonnet for me and his best suit. I carried a single white rose as my bouquet. We did, however, have two surprise guests. Alice Brandon and her vampire beau, Jasper Whitlock graced us with their presence.

**And with that, Edward and I started our happily ever after. Which included me turning into a vampire after the birth of Charles Anthony and Autumn Elizabeth Masen, on December 25th, 2019. And with that, our family was complete. **


End file.
